semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Official Rules
Any rules stated on here are official as of: 14/11/2014 General notes Army lists: Designed by the GM to help players coordinate their factions. Some players may wish to command their lists entirely by their own. The information on the lists should never be considered to be absolute fact but simply how the commander interprets them. Giving commands: Players must send letters to specific units, individuals or groups to coordinate their forces. The player can make up a character on the spot for specific jobs. It is considered that, once a player has a settlement or a moving force, they will have basic professionals with them. Although who these professionals are varies depending on the local GM and the player's force itself, it is considered logical that each army would have basic: * Cartographers * Scouts * Prospectors * Masons * Arcanists * etc. If players wish to seek other professions that the GM has agreed they do not start with, the GM may wish to suggest the players search for Guilds or simply look to hire these individuals. A settlement however is required of some form for this to happen. It is presumed that all settlements attract settlers and travelers of a variety of professions from all over the world, unless the player has specifically installed restrictions on this. The size and nature of the settlement may also vary if they are able to find individuals. Constructing a Guild house for a specific profession would make a permanent supply of those individuals come through. Settlements Adapted from the original Hexographer rules made by Mog-urii: Village: Takes a week to construct. 120 Gold to found. Requires 1 food recourse. Produces 15 Gold at a standard tax rate a week. Town: Takes two weeks to construct. 200 Gold to found. Requires 4 food recourse. Produces 25 Gold at a standard tax rate a week. City: Takes three weeks to construct. 400 Gold to found. Requires 6 food recourse. Produces 50 Gold at a standard tax rate a week. Port: An upgrade applied to towns and cities. Costs an extra 100 Gold for towns and 200 gold for cities. Allows for the construction of ships as well as naval transport and trade. Creating units Weapons Short sword and shield: 1 Gold. Two handed sword: 1 Gold. Bow, arrows and a knife: 1 Gold. Spear: 2 Gold. Rifle (test weapon): 2 Gold. Crossbow: 2 Gold. Pistol (test weapon): 4 Gold, reserved for characters. Armour +1 Gold: Upgrades from 1-5. +2 Gold: Upgrades from 5-10. Mounts Basic mount: 1 Gold. Moderate speed, no armour. Armoured mount: 1 Gold. Slow speed, 1 armour. Veteran armoured mount: 2 Gold. Moderate speed, 1 armour. Swift mount: 2 Gold. Fast speed. No armour. Elite mount: 3 Gold. Fast speed. 1 armour. Brute mount: 3 Gold. Moderate speed. 2 armour. Character Creation: Classes Character classes represent someone's combat ability, if any. Characters without combat training are known as 'untrained', but this in no way means they are defenceless or unskilled. A wise teacher or charismatic diplomat might be untrained, for example. Character classes in Semperia can often be fluid and subject to development by a GM, but they in effect represent how a character came to know that general fighting style, rather than giving more overarching statements like a 'warrior'. For example, Europan warriors often favour heavier armour, a variety of Europan weapons and frontal, aggressive combat. Europan soldiers, knights or even nobles who were trained by others will be classified as Europan warriors. Qinish fighters however, use a different technique. While generally being the same in origin- usually soldiers or martial nobles, Qinish methodology and technique are far different, favouring quicker attacks and more medium armour. Fighting techniques are not limited to specific races, cultural origins or backstories- a Europan dwarf can be a trained Qinish fighter if they so desire. However, class training requires years of development- even the cunning street rat has spent their whole live's in a slum honing their skills - the wealthy noble could never hope to understand the nature of their fighting technique. Further from this, classes do not define characters. Many trained as warriors will despise being warriors, many street rats may aspire to be mages, etc. Some classes however are very specific, being trained by a specific school to fight with a specific technique. In this case, a character's origin and race may be subject to the scrutiny of whatever school they studied at. Untrained characters can be trained, although it can take a while. This is once again subject to a GM's decision. Untrained find it far easier to understand new ideas however than someone who has already learnt another method of fighting- class swapping is rare. With that being said, some characters have a natural progression. To unlock the secrets of the Paladin order, one must have an understanding of the martial, and so it might be natural for a warrior to progress to this. A thief would more easily understand the ways of a ninja, although even this would still require years of training. Basic level 1-15 classes: Warrior: Able to use any weapon and armour with no penalties. Starts with an extra 2 HP.+1 Damage for each Athetics level and +1 HP for each Endurance level. Rogue: Able to use knives and other one handed weapons as well as poisons and bows, has the Backstab ability (which is able to instantly kill basic mobs and characters lower than the Rogue's level.) Can wear leather armour optimally. Learns one more skill. Mage: Starts with a single mastered spell and a basic magical artifact. Can learn other spells and use magical artifacts that require study. Learns things faster than other classes. Can wear cloth armour optimally. Skills The skills of 4th edition D and D are still used within the LARP. Each skill has 5 different "levels of mastery", making the character better at that skill. Each character starts with 2 basic skill points to distribute. Skills can be learnt from other characters. A skill on average takes a month to learn the basic level. These skills are: * Acrobatics - Allows for characters to move up areas that are otherwise unreachable. * Arcana - The understanding of the Arcane. * Athletics - Determines character Stamina and ability to run. * Bluff - How well a character can lie and cheat. * Diplomacy - A character's charisma and persuasion skills. * Dungeoneering - Ability to explore underground environments. * Endurance - How well a character is able to stave off illness and endure physical stress and pain. * Heal - A character's ability to heal others, regardless of if this is through magic or through medical supplies. * History - A character's knowledge of Lore and local history. * Insight - A character's ability to understand body language and social interactions. * Intimidate - The ability to influence others with physical threats, hostility and deadly persuasion. * Nature - A character's knowledge of the natural world. * Perception - How well a character can perceive the world around them. Contributes to initiative. * Religion - A character's knowledge of Religion. * Stealth - How well a character is able to sneak and hide from others. * Streetwise - A character's ability to understand the social world of settlements and how to survive the streets. * Thievery - A character's ability to steal, lockpick and thieve. Equipment Weapons Characters can start with a basic weapon appropriate to their class. Warrior weapons all do one damage. Mage staffs can simply block. Rogue daggers may have one basic damage poison. All other in game weapons are made at the GM's discretion. Armour Characters are able to equip any armour they choose, however if they are not proficient in its armour type, they suffer a penalty. Therefore, armour is given two stats, a proficient stat and an untrained stat.Using armour you are untrained in reduces your damage output by the trained armour output. Warriors are trained with all armour. All armour much actually be worn in game. Untrained/Proficient. Basic cloth: 0/1 Basic leather: 1/2 Basic mail: 2/3 Basic plate: 3/4 Perks and XP Some characters are able to gain certain perks that increase HP. Most of these only apply to factional characters. Base HP Is 10. Aura of command - Your character is the military leader of your faction. +5 HP Battle experience - Your character has won a battle. Gain XP equal to the odds of the enemy. Anything below 1XP does not count. For example, if the odds were 1:2 to you, your character gains +2HP. However, if the odds were 3:1 to you, you gain no HP. Combat experience - For every 10 men you kill personally, +H1P. Slayer - For every character you kill, gain +1HP. Wounded When a character loses all its HP, it is wounded. The following chart (adapted from GW's "Mighty Empires" rules) consulted: Wounded chart D6 1: Dead 2-3: Badly wounded. Roll on the wound table. Captured by the victor. 4-5: Unconscious. Captured by the victor. 6: Is able to escape. May either surrender or flee. The following chart is a wound table. It should be noted that serious wounds can be repaired through prosthetics of some form, at the GM's discretion: 2D6 2- Major arm wound. Arm is lost. 2 weeks recovery time. 3- Minor arm wound. Possibly a scar, damaged hand, etc. 1 week recovery time. 4- Major head wound. Could be a lost eye, missing ear, etc. 2 weeks recovery time. 5- Minor head wound. Could be a scar, small wound, etc. 1 week recovery time. 6- Major body wound. Could be a large scar or crippling organ wound, etc. 2 weeks recovery time. 7- Minor body wound. Could be a smaller scar or scarring in general, etc. 1 week recovery time. 8- Major leg wound. Leg lost. 2 weeks recovery time. 9- Minor leg wound. Possibly a scar, damaged foot, etc. 1 week recovery time. 10- Fear of the enemy. General is now afraid of that culture. Does 1 less damage to enemies of that culture and morale bonuses no longer apply to self and other units. 11- Hateful of enemy. General now hates this culture. Does 1 extra damage to enemies of that culture and gains a morale bonus for self and other units when fighting that culture. 12- Re-roll. Captured If a character is captured by the enemy, they are kept at the cost of 1 basic soldier, being 1 gold. If the player decides however they wish to execute the character, this gives the character an opportunity to escape. The following chart is consulted: Execution chart D6 1- The character overpowers the guards with heroic subterfuge, spectacular swordplay and unrivaled bravado. The character is able to flee to their nearest neutral or friendly force. 2- Character escapes by faking illness and escaping with disguise. The character rejoins the nearest friendly or neutral settlement in 1 week. 3- Character escapes by bribing executioner to substitute his body for a fake death. Abandoned, the character makes his way back to his/the nearest capital within a month. 4- Character's execution is staved off at the last moment due to evil omens, portents of doom and other irrefutable indications of divine disapproval. The character remains a prisoner for another '''D4 '''weeks. 5-6- The character is executed.